The purpose of this protocol is to investigate and compare the reinforcing effects of the anxiolytic drugs diazepam (Valium) and buspirone (Buspar) in moderate drinkers. Buspirone is a recently marketed non benzodiazepine anxiolytic which is purported to have lower potential for abuse and 14ess sedative effect than benzodiazepine axiolytics such as diazepam. Our hypotheses are: 1. that diazepam will be significantly preferred to placebo; and 2. that buspirone will not be significantly preferred to placebo.